


Relics of the Heart

by Excaliburstark



Series: The Melee Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Arthur is settling into modern life. It took some adjusting but it's all going great, that is, until he finds a chest full of secretsWhoo! It's finally finished. This is my first Melee Challenge fic. The prompt word was "chest"Thank you to the discord mods for holding this fest/challenge, I can't wait for the next one!Enjoy! 💜
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Melee Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123307
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Relics of the Heart

It had taken a long time for Arthur to adjust to the modern world. Merlin was his lifeline during hard times when he struggled with all the noise of the city, the cars and the tv static. 

He was high on the buzz at first, a momentary ecstasy at seeing Merlin again, at being able to hear his own heartbeat and feel the blood rush in his veins. It soon wore off as the heaviness of his coming back and the loneliness of a new world he no longer understood hit him.

He hadn't slept for the first three months, not even for an hour. He didn't want to close his eyes in case he found himself back in avalon, found he could no longer hear his heart beat or see that familiar smile. 

Merlin had changed, he was still him underneath it all but he'd gained many more layers that Arthur hadn't been there for, hadn't been a part of. 

That took a while too, re-learning Merlin. He remembered his magic of course, it had been something he hadn't really dealt with before he passed. It was an open ended question and Merlin was concious not to use it in front of Arthur. They had been stuck in a limbo of how to behave around one another for a while. 

It took longer still to feel normal living together. Eventually Merlin learned using his magic was okay. 

Arthur didn't leave the bubble of Merlin's flat for weeks. 

Arthur learned of the much deeper effect his death had taken on Merlin, alongside all the other unknown trauma's Merlin had suffered.

They shared a bed now.

Merlin had slept on the sofa for months until Arthur had finally had enough. Merlin caved and at first they had lay as far away as possible from one another. 

But the draw of the past had called them to each other, even in their sleep. The first time they woke up wrapped in each other's arms was only the beginning of a very new dynamic between the two of them. Although, if he was truly honest about it the dynamic was just undiscovered and unexplored rather than new. 

It had all come to a head when Arthur found a wooden chest under the bed. He'd dropped something and it had rolled under it, he'd crouched down, fingers searching to find it but his hand had brushed the wooden chest instead. He brought it out, shimming it slowly in order to ease it out. 

It was small but reasonably sized. It was gilded and embellished along the front. 

He held it in his hands, examining it. He set it down on the bed and opened it. He wasn't sure what he expected but he was surprised by what he found. 

He took it out, slowly as if worried it would disappear once it was out of the box. 

The sight of it caused a lump in his throat. It was his mother's sigil. He held it in his palm for a long time, just looking. 

It was a relic of the past, of him. 

With great care, he set it aside to rootle around the rest of the chest. 

Some delicate parchment, musty and old had been nearly tucked by the side. Arthur hesitated to open them, this was an invasion of privacy but his curiosity urged him on. Despite the faded writing that made the words intelligible, Arthur's recognised his own writing. It was one of his letters, he couldn't tell which one.

There was an assortment of other things, a leather bracelet, some of a pendant, a carved wooden dragon and what - if he remembered correctly - looked like Gwaine's necklace. He felt a pang in his chest.

He continued rifling and pulled out a strip of scrappy red cloth. He inspected it then wound it around his knuckles, just like he used to. 

He could understand some of the other things but why had Merlin kept this?

He picked up another thing, it was a patch from his cloak. The Pendragon Crest was just about recognisable. Memories and buried feelings rose up and punched him in the gut. 

The bedroom door creaked open. 

"Arthur?" 

He turned. 

Merlin noticed Arthur's hand wrapped in the red cloth almost immediately. He'd done a preservation spell once the threads had started to wane and the colour faded. 

Arthur looked stunned, he always had worn his emotions on his sleeve. He didn't pretend or beat around the bush. 

"You kept it? After all this time," Arthur said. He meant his mother's sigil. 

Merlin looked pale and anxious. Usually so confident and cocky, it was a drastic change from his usual reactions. 

Merlin swallowed visibly. Arthur must've noticed the surprising amount of memerobelia relating only to Arthur rather than Camelot or the knights. Merlin thought his long held affections must've been obvious but Arthur looked confused and saddened. 

"Do you understand?" Merlin asked, hoping that Arthur would say yes and truly understand where Merlin's feelings lay. Arthur had always been intelligent but a little oblivious. 

Arthur nodded. Merlin waited with bated breath. 

"I miss Camelot too," Arthur said. Merlin felt like sighing or laughing. Of course Arthur hadn't understood. 

"But not as much as I missed _you_ when I was in Avalon." 

Merlin's gaze snapped up. 

Arthur moved forward, arms reaching up. One to pull Merlin closer and the other placed on his face, his hand reaching up to touch Merlin's cheek. 

"I missed you. All that time I was in Avalon, I was half concious and guilt weighed me down. There were so many things I hadn't been able to discuss with you and so many things I wasn't able to do during my reign. I realised many things during my time there but most of all I realised something I should've done a long time ago. I love you." 

Their foreheads leant against one another. Merlin exhaled and looked into Arthur's eyes, so close that the blue blurred. Their noses touched. 

He smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
